


Golden

by SBburR



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), soothouse
Genre: Abuse, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gaslighting, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Minecraft, Obsession, References to Depression, Slow Burn, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, XReader, Younger Sibling TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), philza - Freeform, y/n | Main Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-24
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBburR/pseuds/SBburR
Summary: Living in Brighton with your younger brother Tommy, you'd expect your life to be normal and casual, working at a cafe, owning a dog, and casually streaming on Twitch playing Minecraft now and again. You get a notification from your phone from Clay (Dream)  inviting you to an SMP; you humbly accept the offer, bored out of your mind since your job was on holiday. Lucky for you to find out you would find yourself spiraling down an odd road of a 'friendship?'
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Golden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having your first chat with 'Wilbur' you decide to travel to Brighton with your younger brother Tommy, Tommy the whiny shit he wants to stop at one of his best friend's houses near Brighton a day before. Who's this? and can he replace Tommy as my Brother.

Looking into the mirror, you sigh, placing the bandages into your cabinet next to your sink; you hear several dings come from your phone as you tremble to pick it up, a drop of blood falling onto the screen. "Shit." You wipe the blood with your sleeve as you read the message.  
_(Hey y/n! I just wanted to text you quickly, but since our last stream together, I wondered if you wanted to join a Minecraft server I've just started up recently. Here's the link if you change your mind on wanting to join. Hope you can make as many friends on that server that I have hahaha.-Clay)_  
You sigh, walking out of your bathroom; walking past Tommy's room, you look in to see him wearing his headphones screaming into his mic. Shaking your head, you close your door, plopping down into your desk chair. Turning on your monitor, you get a text from Tommy

_(Oi Woman, are you joining the server soon?)_  
You stand up from your chair, slamming your door open as you stomp to Tommy's room. "WHO YOU CALLING A WOMAN, YOU LITTLE SHIT" You tackle Tommy making you both fall onto the floor as he begs for help from his chat. You could hear hysteric laughing coming from his computer. You peek up from the desk to see two people in the discord call.

**WburS**  
**PhilZA**

One of the video callers laughed into his desk as the other had their mic off, visibly showing an empty chair. WburS lifted his head from his desk as you could see his messy wavy hair covering his eyes; your face turning hot as a stove, you quickly end the call on Tommy's computer, ending his stream along as well.  
"What was that on about? I was trying to work, didn't you see!"  
  
"YOU CALLED ME A WOMAN LIKE IM SOME OBJECT YOU FUCKING TWAT, OF COURSE, I WOULD BE ANGRY SHITHEAD. Tommy lets out a visceral humph as you brush your knees walking out of Tommy's room. Slamming your room door, you get a notification from discord as you take a sip from your water bottle, it was a friend request  
  
**WburS has added you as a friend!**  
  
Almost spitting out your water, you get a message from WburS.  
  
_Hey! Wilbur here; I just wanted to ask you something really quick since you sort of "ended our call with Tommy," so uh...call if you have the time :)_  
  
You quickly get on your pc booting up discord looking at your friend list, you see 'Wilbur' waiting in a call for you? Entering, you hear a voice crackling hello as you try to hold back a laugh.  
  
"H-hello? y/n can you heaR Me?"  
  
**"Hey w-ilbur? how are you?"**  
  
"Ah brilliAnT, Im DoiNg FiNE. oH WaIt Is my Voice ChanGer S-stiLl On?"  
  
**"I think it is?"** You lean back in your chair as you hear Wilbur do something with his mic before speaking again.  
  
"Is this better?"  
You look at your monitor with surprise as Wilbur turns on his camera, trying to position his hair.  
  
"So um, what'd you want to talk about?" Wilbur leans back in his chair, looking straight at the camera; his eyes felt like they were piercing your soul.  
  
"oh well, I don't know if Tommy has told you this yet but, Phil and I were planning to meet up, but that little gremlin of yours wanted to come as well, so I said yes. on one condition, He'd have to bring a guardian with him and to see that he lives with you I was wondering if you could go along with Tommy to Brighton. I mean, it's up to you, obviously. If you do say no, Tommy won't be coming, so that would be a relief for me."  
You shrug  
  
**"Sure"**  
  
"W-what was that?"  
  
**"sure Ill join along. I could use a vacation."**  
  
Wilbur lets out a relieved/oh god sigh as he smiles to himself. "well, that's good, I guess. Can I ask you something else y/n"  
  
you nod as he places his hand on his cheek. "You're like really pretty. Has anyone ever told you that?"  
  
you scoff, adjusting your camera. **"That isn't a question, dummy.** Wilbur lets out a tired laugh as you stare at each other.  
  
"I think I want to get to know you more, y/n-" Tommy bursts into the room. "EW, YOU'RE SUCH A SIMP WILL."  
  
Tommy kicks your pc shutting it off. **"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM THOMAS"** You kick Tommy out of your room as he runs back to his room, calling you a Woman mocking you. you fall onto your bed looking at your phone to see a text from Wilbur  
  
_You can call me Will btw ;)_  
  
You smile to yourself before drifting off to sleep. The next morning you wake up to Tommy screaming in your ear.  
  
"OIIIII WE HAVE TO GET GOING SOON, YOU LAZY ASS" You look up at Tommy tired eyed  
  
**"why don't you go fuck off cun-"** Tommy throws a pillow at your head, making you more wakened. You bolt up, chasing Tommy towards the kitchen.  
  


##### Timeskip

  
  
Arriving near a beach house towards the coast, you get out of the car. Tommy sprinting towards the front door like a 5-year-old. He aggressively knocks as a petite soft-looking boy opens it.  
  
"TOMMY!"  
  
"TUBBO MY BOY!"  
  
You try to bring a small amount of luggage out as they both share a hug. 'Tubbo' turns to you as he rushes to come to help you.  
  
"Oh y/n, do you need any assistance carrying that? It looks a bit heavy?" You shake your head.  
  
**"Nope Im just fine Tubbo"**  
  
"Oh well, ok then.."  
Both Tommy and Tubbo watch you near the door as you struggle to drag the bag. accidentally tripping on a stone, you face plant into the gravel driveway.  
  
"Oh no!" Tubbo runs to your side as you look up to see Tommy's little gremlin smirk.  
  
"y/n? are you alright I think that bag's a bit heavy for you. Here let me help." You pat the pebbles from your clothes as you see Tubbo already at the door walking inside. Tommy sticks his tongue out at you as you flip him off. Walking inside, you and Tommy both find tubbo in a spare room near the kitchen  
  
"you guys can sleep here until tomorrow since my parents are gone for the week."  
  
**"I don't mean to be so rude, but Tommy, how'd you find such a sweet friend. You usually scare everyone away, hahaha."** You and Tubbo laugh as Tommy glares at you; Tubbo breaks the laughter.  
  
"Well, Tommy, if you wanted, I was planning to go for a serf if you wanted to join along." Tommy shrugs as they both leave the room. You look at your phone to see a notification from Will.  
  
_("oi wanna call?")_ You feel your face turn red like the day before as you respond  
  
**("sur-")** Before you could finish your sentence your discord call starts to ring. You pick up.  
  
"y/n~ I can't wait till you get here tomorrow." Will's voice was slurred like he had been drinking; you clear your throat before plopping down onto the bed and responding.  
  
**"Yeah uh will, Question but have you been drinking?"** you hear Will giggle as he lets out a stuttered sigh. _(sounding more like a moan than anything)_  
  
"nope, nopeidy nope, not at all hehehe" Will calms down before getting closer to the mic. "y/n, I need to tell you something...I ate my hair." Will bursts out laughing. You smile to yourself as you decide to fall asleep on-call Will still talking gibberish. Tommy screams in your ear as you wake up still being on call with Will, quickly ending it.  
  
"WE ARE GOING TO EAT NOW" You give Tommy a smug look as you sit up, following him to the car where Tubbo was sitting in the back seat already. _(how'd they)_  


##### Timeskip

  
Arriving back at Tubbo's you offer to sleep in the car, Tommy shrugs. "y/n are you sure? It's quite chilly today?"  
  
 **"Eh its alright Toby ill be fine.** You give him a wink, as you see Tubbo blush a little under the moonlight. Tommy and Tubbo start to head back as you could slightly hear them whisper.  
  
"Your sister's quite charming Tommy." You hear Tommy let out a sigh.  
  
"I know" Tommy lets out a tsk before you head into your car falling asleep quickly.


End file.
